


Tomorrow there'll be more of us

by Troublestarter12



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow
Genre: Akira is Keith, Alternate Universe, Alzina is Allura, Angst?, Corax is Coran, Dante is Adam, Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, Hachiko is Shiro, How I think they met, Klance is dead, Leandro is Lance, M/M, Rowan is Romelle, Voltron: Defenders Of Tomorrow Universe, future universe, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublestarter12/pseuds/Troublestarter12
Summary: Just my own little headcanon/idea on how Akira and Leandro met.





	Tomorrow there'll be more of us

The midnight city glowed bright with neon lights. At every turn you could see vibrant blues or electric greens. The city was a beautiful sight to behold as it dazzled you with every hue known to mankind. Many loved the vivacious city and all its wonders. Others were less than pleased. 

Akira learned to hate the glowing colors. They lit up the entire sky and left no place to the shadows. The lights were a nuisance that only made his job harder to do. 

He had originally loved them as a child. He adored them from his bedroom window as they danced across his indigo eyes. But that was a long time ago. Before he was ripped away from Hachiko and Dante. Before he had seen the true evil of this world. Before he was recruited. 

Akira shook his head and stalked off further away from his home. He just needed to get to his bike and then he could get to headquarters. Hopefully Alzina won't reprimand him again if he was late. He walked faster and went to round the next corner.

Leandro laughed as he waved goodbye to his friends. His brown eyes reflected pure elation as he happily walked, more like bounced, to his next destination. As he rounded an unfamiliar corner he hit head first with somebody else. 

"Hey watch where you're-" the guy stops as he took a glance at Leandro. 

Leandro's breath hitched in his throat. The man was beautiful. His long black hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail with many pieces of hair hanging loose from it. He had bike goggles atop his head and gorgeous indigo eyes. Well fuck him sideways, this guy was a literal angel.

Akira had stopped talking a while ago. He stood admiring the gorgeous stranger. The man had a constellation of freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. His brown hair had waves and tiny curls at the end yet the hair lay flat against his head. The man's natural curls had obviously been straightened that morning. 

However his brown eyes stole the show. They weren't dark enough to be mistaken as black but they aren't light enough to be considered hazel. They are perfectly brown, almost borderline a burnt sienna color, that held so much emotion within them. 

Akira cleared his throat," I'm sorry I ran into you but I really must be-" 

Once again he was cut off but by a siren this time. Leandro watched the man panic as he grabbed a flashing pad out of his jacket pocket and curses. The man rushes away at a record rate. 

Leandro knows he should keep going his own way. That he should let go of the mystery man. That he should forget about the small moment and continue on with his life. He knows he should but he can't. So, in his usual Leandro fashion, he runs towards the sound of the siren and thus towards the path the man went down. 

"Wait! I can help you. Where are you going?" Leandro yells desperately towards the man that is out of earshot. 

Leandro keeps pounding his feet as fast as possible until he is right behind the guy. The man swings left and into a dark alley. Leandro watches as the man pulls a tarp away from a hover bike and gears it up. He then turns expectantly towards Leandro.

"You coming or not?" The man quirks his eyebrow at him. 

Leandro is taken aback by the bluntness,"Coming where?"

The man smiles and Leandro sees two pointy teeth barely touching the man's bottom lip. 

"That depends. Do you trust me?" The man looks at him with hope as he extends his right hand to him. 

Leandro's eyes flutter between the man's outstretched hand and the way from which he came. As the sirens drew closer he realized he had only one choice.

Leandro grabs the man's hand,"Yeah, I do."

The man smirks and tosses him a pair of goggles, "Good. The name's Akira and you better hold on tight."

Before Leandro can say anything the man had already kicked off the bike and they were flying at dangerous speeds. Leandro pressed up against Akira's back and held tight onto the man's waist, squeezing it when a wave of anxiety overcame him. 

Never in a million year would he had thought this would be how he spent his 17th birthday but here he was. Disregarding everything his parents told him never to do. 

 

Later on he would learn about Voltron and how Akira had recruited him that night. He would learn to be a defender of tomorrow with time. He would meet Azlina and become her best friend. He would see Rowan as a new sister. He would become like a son to Corax. He would become something far more special to Akira. He would help recruit others in time and mentor them to be defenders as well. But for now he clung to Akira as they soared off into the slightly brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick write of mine. I heard about Leakira and just had to write something. Therefore here is a oneshot I did in 5 minutes inbetween my classes. Also I know there is not an "official" name for Coran's character but I think Corax sounded pretty good.


End file.
